Randy Weaver
Randy Weaver was an AMERICAN Independent PATROIT who had his family killed under orders of Bill Clinton in a tragedy that rivalled the attack on the World Trade Center or the Wall Street crash of 1929. For anyone who thinks there was a JFK conspiracy cover up, well this was a REAL cover up. Early life Weaver was a typical patriot and independent, American bred and born. On the fourth of july he would celebrate Independents Day, he was sergeant of his platoon in the Vietnam War, and he enjoyed guns. Just like all of us. Because of double standards Weaver was considered a racist. For example Black people can wear all "X" and racist clothing but when I wear a "You wear youre X Ill wear mine" shit with the confederate flag, thats considered racist. Same with Weaver being a member of the Aryan Nations. Yet Blacks are allowed to join the NAACP and there not considered racist? Double standards. Anyway Weavers wife knew that there was an apocalypse coming just as Glenn Beck has verified on talk radio, so they built a place in Ruby Ridge where they would be safe from the war that going to occur on both heaven and earth. Or so they thought. Ruby Ridge Weaver lived on Ruby Ridge and bothered nobody. However Bill Clinton had a "list" of names similar to Nixon, and Weaver was on that list for being a patroit. Clinton sent the Secret Service to his house for an illegal seizure of his guns, with the hopes that the Weavers would be killed while resisting. On Friday August 21, 1992 they sent armed men on to Weavers property, realizing that Weavers family would defend there property against intruders (like the Constitution REQUIRES). Weavers son had been hunting and was going back to the house but when his dog picked up the trail of someone breaking and entering, they did a u-turn and went back because when you think someones breaking into your house that reaction is natural. Born killers, the feds did NOT hesitate to take advantage of the situation. They now had an excuse to kill Weavers dog and his son which they did in what would be known as the "W" incident. They then surrounded his house on Saturday August 22 and a sniper killed Weavers wife and there baby and shot through the doors hitting Weaver as well. They aimed for the spine but instead hit the hand or something. At this time the feds still acted like they didnt know this would happen and there was no advance warning given that Weavers family would defend themselves but actually there were many given. Sunday August 23 marked the first day that the feds didnt kill anyone in the siege. By this time it was already all over the news so they knew they would have to accept Weavers surrender rather then kill him. So finally he surrendered on August 30 after his entire family had been methodically executed by the government in a scene reminiscent of the Salvadoran Civil War. All because he was exercising his Second Commandment Rights. They then arrested Weaver to cover it up. To this day nobody knows about these events.